


Stitches of Success

by CruelBeauty



Series: Tailored Temptations [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Actor!Crowley, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Costumer Designer!Aziraphale, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBeauty/pseuds/CruelBeauty
Summary: Crowley hissed softly under his breath as he was handed a new outfit- again. At this rate he was going to be stuck at this photo shoot for hours. He took the neatly folded pile of clothes from the most likely underpaid assistant and raised them up to look at them. He turned to the assistant and gave her a confused face. “Where are the pants?”





	Stitches of Success

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series. I recommend going back and reading the others.

Crowley tried to stick to about two photoshoots a month. That number seemed to be steadily on the rise. Between the Shadwell drama and the fact the play had opening night in a month. There was a lot of clamor to get interviews and photos with him.

This photoshoot was blessedly Shadwell free. Though that didn’t truly make it much more bearable.

Crowley hissed softly under his breath as he was handed a new outfit- again. At this rate he was going to be stuck at this photo shoot for hours. He took the neatly folded pile of clothes from the most likely underpaid assistant and raised them up to look at them. He turned to the assistant and gave her a confused face. “Where are the pants?”

The young girl gave a small wince as though she had feared that very question. “Um, well.” She grabbed one of the black bundles. “These are the pants.”

Crowley tried to resist rolling his eyes. “I am not a genius but I know pants when I see them. These are shoes.”

She gave a hesitant smile. “Yes, they are, Sir.” She said slowly as though Crowley was incompetent.

Crowley looked at the girl then back at the shoes then over at the backdrop they had chosen. “Oh fuck.” 

. . .

As a general rule Aziraphale did not wank. And he certainly did no such thing to the thought of his friend...lover…colleague. But he supposes exceptions must be made.

The news of The Image which is what Aziraphale has been calling it in his head happened several days after the event itself actually took place.

Aziraphale remembers when it happened, well the after effects. Crowley had been mumbling under his breath the whole way to his office loud enough Aziraphale could hear it. When asked what all the fuss was about Crowley waved his hand vaguely and groaned something out that sounded like boots but failed to elaborate. Sometimes Crowley just got in odd moods and Aziraphael learned sometimes to just let it happen.

At the time Aziraphale hadn’t pushed him on the topic. He wishes he would have now.

The magazine made the image take up a full page. And Aziraphale was secretly quite pleased with that decision. If he were the editor he would have made it a centerfold. 

The Image consisted of one Anthony J Crowley in only a pair of tight black briefs in thigh high heeled boots that cling to his legs. That is all Crowley is wearing.

He is sat in a chair with his legs spread obscenely, his head thrown back with his throat exposed. If sex had a picture in the dictionary, this photo would be listed. 

The picture caused Crowley to start trending on twitter. The reactions varied from extreme lust to people claiming it was in poor taste and asking how will they explain the image to their children (as though children are seeing it in the first place).

Despite the very obvious sex appeal, and bulge for that matter, which despite the controvery Aziraphale knows was not enhanced in photoshop, the image has a class to it.

The image is black and white with Crowley the complete focus. The lines of his body elegant and beautiful. 

Aziraphale hadn’t known about the photo immediately after the release. He doesn’t keep up with much social media so it wasn’t until he was at the store and saw a plethora of magazines with Crolwey’s name on them Aziraphale thought something new must of happened.

Foolishly, Aziraphale had thought something new had come out about Shadwell and Crowley. 

Aziraphale then bought many more magazines than strictly necessary, just needing to be sure he got all needed content to create a full image of what was occuring.

Fortunately, one of those magazines contained The Image in its full glory.

Luckily, Aziraphale had been sitting alone in his apartment when he came across it.

He flipped to the image and almost dropped it. He immediately brought the image closer to his face and after the initial shock, made sure to thoroughly investigate the image. It was his friend, his best friend, he needs to know what his friend is up to. Purely professional and platonic things of course.

That moral ground quickly crumbled though. Because what the magazines hadn’t included was the fact it wasn’t just one photo, it was a whole set. And though the rest were vaguely less suggestive, it did create a beautiful series.

Well Aziraphale looked closely at the rest of the photos before returning to the original and most scandalous. 

He felt his dick start to harden and let out a long breath. This wasn’t good. He was definitely getting hard.

Could you blame him?

Crowley’s bulge was prominently on display, though covered, little was left to the imagination. And luckily Azirphale had enough experience with that dick he didn’t need imagination.

Unconsciously, Aziraphale found himself rubbing his hardened dick gently through his pants, his eyes trained strictly on the photo.

Aziraphale moaned gently, and began unzipping his pants, gasping at the relief.

He set the magazine on his chest and pulled his pants and underwear down together all at once. He spread his legs, not unlike how Crowley did in the photo and started gently stroking his dick.

Aziraphale stroked the head of his dick, thinking about how beautifully Crowley would take his dick. He would wrap his heeled legs around him.

Aziraphale started to lift his hips off of the couch to thrust into his fist more, precum starting to leak from the tip, making his hand move more smoothly.

He tightened his hand gently and moved his fist against the soft skin of his dick.

He focused on the image of Crowley as he sped up further, the sound loud and wet in his quiet apartment. He started to softly moan, the hand holding the magazine starting to slightly crush it.

With a final thought of Crowley he came and spilled over his stomach, thighs, and with a stripe over the image of Crowley.

He crumbles against the sofa and looks at the image that tells a very telling story of what took place with the white streak painted over the body of his best friend. “Well fuck.” Aziraphale gasps out still trying to catch his breath. 

This was hard to spin in a platonic light.

. . .

The next time Crowley meets up with Aziraphale he thinks Aziraphale is acting weird. They agreed to have another movie night at Aziraphale’s place. It had become a bit of a routine for them.

They switched back and forth between Crowley’s and Aziraphale’s place. One of them bringing food and the other bringing a film and alcohol. It became a great way for them to spend time together and learn more about what the other likes.

Crowley typically picks action movies, cult classics, and science fiction. He tried to bring a few horror movies once which Aziraphale gave a firm no too. Much too dark he claimed.

So Crowley stuck to the more optimist films with happy endings.

Aziraphale liked a lot of musicals, romance movies, and cheesy 80’s movies (that often fell into one or both of the previous categories). 

They also discovered that they both liked classic films. They found a list of the top 100 films of all time and began making their way through the list. 

Crowley was very displeased when they came across a few of his own films and Aziraphale wouldn’t let them skip watching them. That decision was decided a bit like this:

“But, angel. I was IN the movie. Are you really going to make me watch my own film?” Crowley whined and pouted.

Aziraphale grinning just inserted the disc. “Of course, dear boy. We can’t skip films.” He said smugly.

“You’re so cruel. An absolute bastard.”

Aziraphale grinned and settled into the couch next to Crowley and wiggled happily. “I’ll have you know this is one of my all time favorite films. I certainly won’t be skipping it. Not to mention I recall a rather steamy scene you are in I am rather looking forward to.”

That made Crowley blush a little but quit complaining for the most part.

At present during this particular movie night they were at Azirphale’s place.

“Are you good?” Crowley asks. Aziraphale had been weird, well, weirder than normal.

When Crowley sat down across from Aziraphale earlier he had nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Oh yes, dear boy. Just, distracted.” Aziraphale mumbled out hoping Crowley would drop it. It didn’t seem very acceptable to have to explain that he saw his best friend in a sexy photo shoot then masturbated to it and getting off quite literally to the image.

Crowley narrowed his eyes. “Well what are you thinking about?”

“Ah nothing to worry about.” Aziraphale said quickly.

Crowley shrugged. “I guess just try to boot it out of your mind.”

Aziraphale squeaked and slapped a hand over his mouth.

Crowley straightened up and leaned forward to look at Aziraphale. “What in Satan’s name has gotten into you? You seem very weird. I would have came sooner.”

Aziraphale swallowed. “Ah no need for me to come, I mean you for you to come. I mean- I’m fine. How are you?”

Crowley watched Aziraphale carefully. Aziraphale was being odd, even for his standards. “You know. It’s been a pain. Shadwell keeps complaining he is getting hounded by the press. If he could just walk a mile in my shoes.”

Aziraphale squeaked again.

“Okay, what in the world is going on with you?” Crowley asked.

“I saw the photo!” Aziraphale said quickly then grimaced.

Crowley raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. “That’s what you are being all weird about? It was public. I didn’t expect you to not to. It is trending.” 

Aziraphale bit his lip and began fiddling with his tea cup. “Uh well, I also um, gotoffonit.”

“What? I didn’t catch that last bit?” Crowley asked confused.

“I got off on it!”

At his sudden outburst Aziraphale cringed. He probably could have handled that a bit better. 

“Yeah?” Crowley asked with a smirk. Now that is the kind of content he liked to hear. “I take it you liked it then? Is that what gets you off, angel? What was it? The shoes? The pose?” Crowley seemed to slither across to sit in Aziraphale’s lap, his legs on either side of his thighs.

Aziraphale instinctively put his hands on Crowley’s hips to make sure he didn’t fall off. Aziraphale has to tilt his head up to meet Crowley’s eyes. “All of it. You.” He almost whispers. He can feel the blood rushing to his dick. Must Crowley be so tempting.

Crowley leaned forward until his lips were only a few inches from Aziraphale’s. “Yeah, angel? What did you want? Did you want me to fuck you? Did you want to fuck me? What did you think about?”

Aziraphale gently let his hands run over his hips and thighs. “I wanted to fuck you.” He says quietly into the room.

Crowley started to grind downwards, his ass rubbing against Aziraphale’s straining erection. “Yeah? You want to fill me up with your fat cock, angel?”

Crowley grinded down particularly rough and made Aziraphale groan. “God, Crowley.” 

“Come on, angel. I want it. Fuck me.” Crowley groaned out and rubbed a hand over his hard dick straining against his pants. The bulge visible over the tight jeans.

Aziraphale reached down and undid his zipper and pulled down his pants. He pulled out his dick and started stroking it. Crowley scrambled off his lap momentarily to take off his pants and underwear. 

Aziraphale looked over Crowley. “Oh that’s new.” He commented looking over Crowley.

Crowley blushed lightly, having forgotten. “They wanted me to shave to make sure the underwear lines were clean.”

All of the hair surrounding his cock was bare and smooth. Aziraphale stood up and quickly pushed Crowley into the chair. “Spread your legs like you did in the photo.”

Crowley immediately did as he was told. A soft blush starting to cover his face.

“Oh look at you. All smooth and ready for me. It’s definitely a different look I look forward to exploring further. ” Aziraphale said and braced himself over Crowley. 

He reached a hand down to stroke Crowley’s cock. Crowley moaned and weakly thrust forward into his hand.

Aziraphale leaned forward and took Crowley’s cock into his mouth. He licked over Crowley’s dick for a few minutes before pulling back, his lips red.

He pulled Crowley’s hips up and began sucking a hickey into the smooth skin near his cock. 

“Aziraphale, you tease! I thought you wanted to fuck me.”

‘Oh hush now. Be patient, dear.” Aziraphale murmured and leaned down to take one of Crowley’s balls into his mouth.

Crowley gasped and clenched his hands into the cushions. 

“Sensitive?” Aziraphale asked a bit teasingly. Aziraphale licked the other ball gently and pressed a gentle kiss to it before nibbling it lightly. 

“Ahhh yeah, a bit more sensitive than usual.” Crowley gasped out.

Azirphale ran his tongue over the head of his dick and had his hand stroke it gently in time with his mouth while his other hand played with his balls.

“Please.” Crowley groaned out, his body rocking back and forth.

Aziraphale pulled back and decided to leave another hickey in the soft smooth skin. “What do you want?”

“Angel! Fuck me.” Crowley moans his hips thrusting in smooth waves.

“Mmm how can I resist. You do look so lovely.”

Aziraphale continued to lightly kiss and run his tongue over Crowley while he wet a finger and brought it to Crowley’s rim to start opening him. 

By the time Crowley was ready he was leaking and begging. “Please, angel. I’m ready. Please fuck me.”

Aziraphale leaned forward to kiss Crowley deeply, his tongue immediately responding and tangling with his while he guided his cock to Crowley’s entrance and began to push in. 

Crowley gasped into the kiss as Aziraphale bottomed out. “Oh don’t you feel so lovely around me.” Aziraphale cooed gently into Crowley’s ear which made Crowley moan and rock against him.

“So pretty. So beautiful.” Aziraphale says, drawing himself out slowly to push back in.

Crowley brought his hands to Aziraphale’s ass and pushed him further into him. “Angellll, fuck me.” Crowley moaned out, his hands tightening.

“So needy.” Aziraphale teased but picked up the pace. 

Crowley threw his head back and Aziraphale groaned at the sight. “You look so good.” Aziraphale groaned out and pushed into Crowley quickly. 

“Angel!” Crowley moaned and thrust against Aziraphale.

Aziraphale wrapped a hand around Crowley’s cock and stroked him quickly. Aziraphale hips stuttering as he comes inside Crowley, Crowley following quickly after.

Aziraphale collapsed on top of Crowley, bringing his hand to the mess Crowley made on his stomach and put his hand up to his mouth to lick his fingers. “Aziraphale!”

“What? I was curious. You always look so delicious.” Aziraphale murmured before nuzzling his head against Crowley’s neck and settling in against him.

“You seem pretty cozy there.” Crowley said with a small laugh.

“Quite, dear boy.”

“So what are we calling it this time? We have already covered making love and fucking.” 

Aziraphale felt his heart drop and a cold feeling settle in him, breaking the rather dreamlike mood he was feeling and making his body tense. He went to move off of Crolwey but Crowley tightened his hands slightly keeping him close.

“Please- don’t. Sorry. Just. We don’t have to talk about it. But don’t get up. Don’t leave.”

Aziraphale had a brief moment where he rather realised this was a moment of decision that would define quite a lot about them and their interactions and relationships. How long was he going to continue to ignore what was really going on between them. The truth of what they were.

Aziraphale knew the fears about Crowley and his romantic relationship wasn’t one sided. He did also think that deep down he was the main person keeping them from being a couple.Crowley has never truly guilted him or pushed him on this. Not wanting to force him into anything. But Aziraphale knew it nonetheless. 

“Actually, um I was just hoping we could go to the bed together?”

Azirphale swore he could hear Crowley’s heart speed up but mostly he heard the quiet gasp that left Crowley. “Uh- right. Okay.” Crowley said and hesitantly got up as though this might be a trick, Aziraphale immediately lacing their fingers together and tugging Crowley to the bed gently.

They laid down onto the bed, Aziraphale pulling Crowley into his arms and wrapping his arms around his thin waist. He pressed a soft, warm kiss to his shoulder. “My dear heart, I fear I may have been rather foolish. I think I have let my fear control me quite a lot and we have both suffered as a result.”

Aziraphale felt Crowley stiffen but he didn’t say a word.

“I think I would like, no love if you would be mine. Well not literally as I don’t want to own you- oh I am mucking this all up. Crowley, Anthony, my dear, would you be my boyfriend?” Aziraphale said into the quiet of the room, his chest pressed against Crowley’s back.

Crowley turned slowly in Azirpahale’s arms until he was facing Aziraphale. Aziraphale’s arms not leaving their place around his waist. Crowley had a very lovely soft look on his face that Aziraphale wanted to see much more.

“You mean that, angel?”

“Most ardently.” Aziraphale said with a warm smile.

Crowley let out a deep long breath and leaned forward to press their lips together. The kiss warm and soft and everything Aziraphale wants. 

“I’m assuming that is a yes?” Aziraphale asked unable to hold back the joyous laugh building up.

Crowley rolled his eyes. Despite that he pressed a quick kiss to Aziraphale’s lips. “Of course.”

Aziraphale brought his hands up to cup Crowley’s cheeks and pressed his lips firmly against Crowley’s. “I am so terribly glad to hear it.” 

Aziraphale lifts up one of Crowley’s hands and presses a soft kiss to the underside of his wrist right over top of his veins. “It seems like a dream to have you this way.” Aziraphale whispers gently against Crowley’s arm as he turns it to press a kiss to the top of his hand.

Crowley feels his breath catch and can’t stop the shuddering breath he pulls in. 

“I could spend a lifetime just kissing you.” Aziraphale murmurs. 

Aziraphale begins kissing further up his arm, making his way to his shoulder. Pressing a kiss to each small freckle he finds covering the tops of his shoulders. 

They shared a few more soft kisses before settling in close to each other, Crowley tucking his face against Aziraphale’s neck, pressing a soft kiss there. The warmth and joy he felt in his arms was unparalleled.

Aziraphale yawned lightly. 

“You gonna fall asleep on me, angel?”

Aziraphale wiggled a little against Crowley. “Could you blame me? Despite your appearance you are quite nice to cuddle with.” 

Crowley let out a huff but couldn’t bother to pretend to be annoyed. He was frankly overflowing from the edges with joy. He was finally dating Aziraphale. It almost seemed like a dream.

He knew in the back of his mind they had to have a rather serious conversation soon and truly define what they were and boundaries. Crowley was still fake dating Shadwell. Aziraphale still feared Gabriel. Crowley feared Aziraphale getting harassed by the media. 

There was a lot to figure out. But Crowley couldn’t be made to care in that moment. He had a delicious angel wrapped around him. His boyfriend wrapped around him. That was enough to keep his brain occupied for quite awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> I really had fun writing this. 
> 
> There seems to be dwindling enthusiasm for this series, I'm not sure if that's just the nature of the game or if my content just isn't as good? 
> 
> This fic is also a major turning point in the series and soon more plot like things will start to occur. 
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
